Childhood Love
by Crushed Promises
Summary: oneshot. revamped - she's on a mission to kill her childhood love. and don't you dare underestimate her, she's going to stab him right through the heart. or will she? -sasusaku-


　　C H I L D H O O D L O V E .

_　　I L O V E D Y O U ._

_　　I L O V E Y O U ._

_　　A N D I ' L L L O V E Y O U ,_

_　　A L L O V E R A G A I N ._

　　Sakura pushed open the door to the Hokage's office, walking in and then closing the door as quietly as she could behind her. Trying to announce her presence, she cleared her throat. "Ah, Sakura. You've arrived." Tsunade acknowledged her student with a brief glance before looking back down at her papers. Sakura shifted on her feet, but the Hokage made no move to look up again.

　　"You…called for me Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura, hoping to somehow get Tsunade's attention back. Tsunade looked up, and a slight flicker of hesitation flicked across her face.

　　"Yes yes. Sit down Sakura. I have an important mission for you."

　　She sat down and kept her eyes on the tessellating pattern of the chair arm, the blue's, green's and red's becoming one blur as her heart raced – wondering what mission was so important that Tsunade had called to meet her. And only her. _What could the mission possibly be?_

　　The sound of the drawer sliding open brought Sakura's head back up, and she watched anxiously as the scroll was pulled out and handed to her. She took it with what she hoped were firm hands and gently laid it in her lap. She took a deep breath, trying not to show how scared she felt. _I have to be strong in front of the Hokage._

　　A red satin bow complete with black and gold lining was tied in a perfect bow around the scroll, keeping it in place. She lifted her hand to untie the ribbon, giving one side a small tug. It responded immediately, and came apart. Time seemed to stop. Each second seemed like a minute. Each minute was an hour. Each hour felt like eternity. And inch by inch, a portrait was revealed. The ribbon floated out of her hands and glided to the floor, twirling gently in the air, twisting, flowing.

　　A face she hasn't seen in over 10 years. A face she had tried desperately not to remember over these years. A face she had grieved over, mourned over, thought over. _The_ face that she had always loved. She raised a shaking finger and traced the outline of his jaw, his emotionless eyes staring back at her.

_　　Sasuke…_

　　"Your mission is to kill Uchiha Sasuke."

　　Her head snapped up and she found Tsunade regarding her with firm eyes. "This is an A-ranked mission Sakura. Unfortunately, all the other ninja's are not available so I can't send anyone else to complete this mission. It's up to you. Good luck." And with that, Sakura was dismissed from the room.

　　She stumbled through the streets of Konoha, unaware of the chilling breeze, the approaching storm clouds and the darkening sky. It was as if the portrait of Sasuke stirred something within her, waking up thousands of memories that had been locked away. Behind a secret door. Which only needed one tap, and –

_　　"Happy Birthday." She looked up and blushed as she found Sasuke looking straight at her. Did he.. did he just wish me happy birthday?_

_　　"Thank you." Her face lit up in a secret smile, and she drifted off into her own world, not realising that Sasuke had grunted and walked straight off._

_　　I love you, Sasuke. And I always have._

_　　She stood at the side of the river, 2 years later. Her shoulders shook, tears streaking down her face. Her hair, her clothes, were drenched in the pouring rain – but she didn't care. He hated her. And he, he was all she cared about._

_　　Someone draped a coat over her, and she turned her head briefly. Sasuke. "You're an idiot. You'll catch a cold like this. How annoying." She threw his coat off with a shrug of her shoulders._

_　　"I don't need your coat, Uchiha." That was the first time she didn't call him Sasuke-kun. She felt more tears rising to the surface and she ran off._

_　　I don't think I ever stopped loving you, Sasuke-kun. Really._

_　　They stood opposite each other, weapons in their hands and battle wounds over their bodies. Well mostly, Sakura's body. All she had managed to get on Sasuke were a few scratches and bruises. She glanced down at the bleeding cuts on her arms and legs. She looked up again, and Sasuke was regarding her with a skeptical look. "You'll never be strong enough to hurt me, Haruno." She felt an unknown source of strength rising in her, fueling her on. She lunged forward and caught Sasuke by surprise. Only a few seconds though – he was quick. But a few seconds was all she needed. She sliced through his shirt cleanly, leaving a scar from his left shoulder to his right hip. And he had kept that scar from then onwards._

_　　She smirked as Sasuke looked faintly surprised. "Don't doubt me. Uchiha Sasuke."_

_　　You've always stayed in my heart._

_　　"Noooooooooo…!" The hospital. Her mum. The funeral. The flowers. Her coffin. Her dad drowning himself in alcohol._

_　　And Sasuke. Kneeling besides her. Saying nothing, but offering his presence._

_　　"Why?" she asked afterwards. "Why did you stay there with me?"_

_　　He gave her a sideways glance. "Just doing my job as a team mate. Don't think I did it for any other reason." He didn't know how much more pain those sentences had put her in._

_　　No matter how much you ignored me. I always kept you here. In my heart._

_　　"Sasuke-kun!" The hooded figure stopped and turned his head slightly at the mention of his name. He watched his teammate skid to a halt in front of him. Her breath came out in gasps, and she rested her hands on her knees. "Sakura."_

_　　"Are you… going to go?" She looked up at him, hoping that he would say no, hoping that he wouldn't leave. Hoping that he'd say, "Of course not," and sweeping her off her feet and carrying her back home. Hoping for some outrageous chance that he would stay because he.. he loved her? Not that that was every going to happen._

_　　Her heart broke as he nodded briskly and said the last sentence that Sakura had heard from his lips since. "I am an avenger. I need power." And with that, he disappeared._

_　　He needs power, Sakura. Not you. Get yourself together. Tears made their way down her face and she collapsed in a heap to the ground, slowly crying herself to sleep. And there she lay until the next morning…_

　　I love you. I love you. I love you. Uchiha Sasuke, I. Love. You.

　　Sakura found herself gasping as a single tear slid down her face. She clenched her fist in determination, blinking back the rest of her tears, and pushing everything she had ever felt about Sasuke back into the corner of her mind. Where it belonged. She was over him. She no longer loved him. She could kill him. She could kill him…

　　She was going to leave as soon as possible. Tonight.

　　Stamping out the small bonfire she had made, she got ready to go to sleep for the night. The stars were twinkling in the night sky and the moon was casting its mysterious glow on the forest below. She would continue her journey to where Sasuke was last spotted the next morning. She paused just as she was getting into her sleeping bag. Something wasn't quite right about the eerie silence that seemed to envelope the area around her. No sound of crickets. No cawing of birds. No sound of the faint wind rustling the leaves in the trees. But she dismissed the thought and crawled between the sleeping bag, and drifted slowly into a dreamless sleep.

　　A dark figure hidden well within the shadows of the trees stood looking at the now sleeping girl. A small smile was visible on his hooded face. _We will meet tomorrow, Haruno Sakura. And it'll be the battle of your life._

　　Sakura sat up in her sleeping bag, rubbing her eyes and stretching to get rid of her morning tiredness. In the corner of her mind, she wondered what exactly had woken her up. Something wasn't quite right again. Grabbing a few energy biscuits from her pack, she shoved them into her mouth. In under 2 minutes, she had her belongings all packed, and she set off.

　　She walked along the dirt road, only wide enough to fit one person, making sure she was alert to any sound or movement. Suddenly, a hooded figure stepped out in front of her, blocking the way.

　　A gasp escaped her mouth. _How did he… I didn't even notice him! _She told herself to get a grip and get herself together. _This guy must be pretty tough, to be able to conceal his chakra so well. _She surveyed her opponent, taking note of his strengths and weaknesses.

_　　He seems strong. Better not to let him get to me. But… judging by his size, he wouldn't be capable of moving that fast. _Sakura have a small smile. _So I'll beat him speed wise._

　　She surveyed her opponent, analysing their strengths and weaknesses.

　　A smirk made its way onto his face as he realised what she was doing. _Judging me already, Sakura-chan? There's no time for that. _Taking the advantage that she was lost in thought, he sent three kunai's her way. She dodged them with ease, not a single scratch anywhere on her body. His smirk widened. _So you're much better now, hmm? Well then._

　　His hands flashed with seals, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared right behind Sakura. But before he could do anything, she had ducked and swept his feet from under him. Or rather not. Her arm had met thin air. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the hooded figure leapt above her and onto a tree branch hovering nearby.

　　She should've realised who he was then. Realised from the familiar stance, the way he leaned on one hand placed on the tree trunk. But she didn't.

　　"Scared to meet me on the ground?" she growled, adrenaline coursing through her veined. He smirked again, and leapt down in front of her, their noses almost touching. She shouldn't realised by the paleness of his skin, the darkness of his eyes, who he was. But she didn't.

　　Not missing a beat, she punched into his stomach, throwing him back several metres. He landed as if nothing had happened to him, and she eyed him suspiciously. _What is he doi-_ All the ground around her exploded. She leapt into the air, her brain kicking into action. She was in fighter mood now, nothing could defeat her. His eyes darted around, searching for her in the cloud of dust that his mini explosion had caused. _Where is she, damnit?_

　　Slowly, but firmly, she placed the tip of her kunai onto the flesh of her opponent's neck. He started. _Well. She's certainly good now._ Slamming backwards into her, he stabbed two kunai's into her upper thighs and leapt back onto the floor. Sakura followed quickly, her chakra already healing her wounds. Her eyes glinted with excitement. _That isn't enough to defeat me._

　　"You've improved… Sakura-chan." Her eyes widened at the mention of her name, not sure how to respond. _H-how… how does he know.. what? Is this a trap!? _Grabbing the opportunity, he lunged forward, the kunai he was holding pointed at her chest. She ducked at the last second and more out of instinct that anything else, rolled between his legs out the other end. Not good, now she was on the floor with him towering above. She made to get off the ground but his feet were already on her chest, holding her down and making her growl furiously.

　　She couldn't let this happen. She cannot lose to this god damn psychopath stalker who knows her name! Acting on instinct, she swept out another kunai and sliced at the back of his leg, deep enough so that it started bleeding profusely and made him step back a few steps. Taking the chance that he was still caught up with the unexpected injury, she ran at him, aiming at his heart. He looked up to see her speeding towards him, and lifted his hand to throw off his hood.

　　At the exact time his face was revealed, she slammed into his chest and her grip on her kunai loosened. A face she hasn't seen in over 10 years. A face she had tried desperately not to remember over these years. A face she had grieved over, mourned over, thought over. _The_ face that she had always loved. Her arms dropped to her sides in shock. And she had just stabbed a kunai into his heart.

_　　Sasuke…_

　　A distorted noise came out of her throat and she stared in horror at the wound she had inflicted, only centimeters from the heart, with blood pouring out of it. Tears sprung into her eyes. _Why didn't he dodge? Why did he let me stab him?! _Not wasting a second, she pulled put the kunai and three it carelessly onto the dirt road, lifting her other hand to the wound – her green chakra flowing out of it and immediately beginning the process of healing.

　　"Why… Why can't you kill me?" His hoarse voice reached her ears, and she looked back up at his face, trying to find the answer in her heart.

　　"I…I…" She looked away, avoiding his entrancing eyes. Sometime in the battle, he had turned on his Sharingan and now the three comas' spun around at the same rate as his heartbeat.

　　Pouring all her chakra out into his wound, she finished healing and her hand went back by her side. She walked back to the pack she had discarded on the side of the road when the battle had just begun. It seemed like an eternity ago now. A calloused hand gripped onto her wrist firmly, not letting her budge, no matter how hard she tried to yank herself away.

　　"Do you still love me?" Sakura's body froze at the question, and Sasuke felt it. "Were you…were you sent on a mission to kill me?"

　　Sakura nodded slowly, tears already trickling down her face. Another hand reached across to her other shoulder, turning her around and forcing her to look into his eyes. He had turned the Sharingan off now, but his eyes were still like deep pools of quicksand. _I could be sucked into those and never come back._

　　"Why? Why couldn't you kill me, Sakura!? Damnit!" He cursed and shook her furiously, wanting an answer.

　　"Because…because I still love you…" Her answer came out as barely a whisper, only just audible.

　　He let go of her wrist, and she began to run away, but Sasuke called out her name.

　　"Sakura."

　　She turned her head and looked back at him, her eyes acting as a display for her feelings inside. "It's okay. I know you don't love me and never will." Picking up her pack, she started to walk away.

　　"o." That one word that made her paralysed in shock. Sasuke walked up behind her, and grabbed her wrist once again. "My feelings have changed Sakura."

　　She turned to face him, this time willingly, her eyes full of unshed tears. He leant in and kissed her, gently at first, but still making her knees week. If it wasn't for his steadying hand on the small of her back, she would've fallen. He licked at her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she gave in, opening her mouth a little and allowing him to enter passionately. She closed her eyes and responded to the kiss, her pack long forgotten.

　　This was all she ever wanted.

　　I L Y.

-FIN-


End file.
